Human Warriors: Into the Wild
by Ivypool
Summary: Into the Wild, but as humans. Rusty has heard of the Clans who live in the wild from his dad, and when he gets the chance, he joins one. He leaves his family, only telling his friend Smudge where he is going. Now, he must learn the Clan's ways, try to fit in, and deal with Tigerclaw.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, yay! So, I know I do a lot with Into the Wild, but this should be thw last story I have that messes with Into the Wild. I think I'll have fun with this story. If you see any errors or mistakes, I'm sorry.**

It was dark and Rusty wasn't sure where he was. He looked around with wide eyes, scanning the thick forest around him. This place was unfamiliar to him, but something drew him father in, deeper into the shadows. It was like a longing, like when you are homesick. It seemed to pull him deeper into the forest, and he didn't fight the feeling.

He walked on and on, unsure of where he was going, but it felt right somehow. He followed a path that looked well used. His fingers brushed ferns and leaves of plants as he walked on in the dark.

Soon, he saw a tunnel. He would have missed it, but something told him it was there. He didn't question it. He walked down a dried ravine and pushed some brambles aside as he entered. He paused as the tunnel opened up on the other side.

He found himself in a large clearing. There where many huts and shelters around the edge and he could hear the gentle snores and movement of people sleeping inside. A cry from a young child sounded from one of the huts, but was quickly shushed by its mother. He looked across the clearing to see a large group of boulders and rocks leaning on each other, much taller than him.

He padded to the middle of the open space and slowly turned in a circle. He heard a quite voice, "Fire alone can save our Clan." It was so soft, he wasn't sure if it was even real. Was it just his imagination?

But then it came again, louder. "Fire alone can save our Clan."

"Hello?" Rusty called loudly, but his voice just echoed back to him. "Is someone there?"

It sounded again. "Fire alone will save our Clan." It came from nowhere but everywhere at once.

Rusty looked around, searching for someone. Then the voices came again, louder. It wasn't just one like before. It was many, countless voices of all ages all yelling at him. They all told him the same thing: "Fire alone will save our Clan! Fire alone will save our Clan! Fire alone will save our Clan!"

The voices became louder and faster until- Rusty gasped and sat up in his bed, hitting his head on the bed above him. His alarm clock beeped annoyingly at him from across the room.

He sat there, breathing hard as he remembered the dream. One hand rubbed his head while the other instinctively found its way to his necklace. It was a square with two cat like ears on the top. Inside was the symbol of a star.

"Rusty!" A voice snapped from the bed above him. "Are you going to turn off that thing or just sit there?"

Rusty flinched and threw the blankets off of him. The person who slept next to him quickly grabbed the blankets and kicked Rusty away.

Falling on the floor, he stood and looked angrily at his two half brothers. He walked over to the alarm clock and slammed his hand on the button that turned it off.

This happened every morning. The alarm would go off. Tiny would yell at him, and Socks would push him off the bed. Usually, they would be getting up too, but today it was a weekend.

Tiny glared at him from the top bunk before rolling back over and covering his head with his pillow.

Tiny was mean and a bully, often pushing around Rusty and his brothers and sisters because he is the oldest. He wore a collar with fake teeth on it and always had a knife with him. Every one called him Tiny -even though he would like to be called Scourge- because he was so small for his age. He might be seventeen, but he was just taller as Rusty, who was only thirteen. Rusty tried to avoid him, but when you share a room it's hard to.

Then there was Socks. He was lazy and he was always playing video games online with friends. He didn't talk to Rusty and Rusty didn't talk to him. Again, Socks wasn't his real name. He wasn't sure why people called him Socks, but when he moved in with his half family and his dad, they called him that so he did too.

Rusty went to the closet and pulled out a new change of clothes. He walked out of his room and to the bathroom down the hall. He closed the door behind him, locking it so that has brothers or sisters couldn't get in. When you had one bathroom, four siblings, and two adults, the bathroom is busy.

He quickly undressed and pulled on clean clothes. As he was putting on his last sock, he heard someone pounding on the door. "Hurry up!" It was his younger sister, Princess. She sounded panicked.

Princess had to be his favorite of all his siblings, and not because she was the only one that wasn't a half brother or sister. She was the nicest and the sweetest. She was the youngest of them all and she was definitely the best. Her real name wasn't Princess, like Tiny wasn't Tiny and Socks wasn't Socks, everyone just called her Princess because she was the youngest of the house.

Then another female voice yelled, "Get out! I need to fix my hair and take a shower!" And that was his older sister, Ruby. She was loud and bossy, always on her phone and worrying about how she looked. She was the only one of the kids other than Rusty that was actually called by their real name.

He quickly pulled on his sock and unlocked the door. Holding up his arms, he blocked the way for Ruby. Princess ducked underneath him to run in. She slammed the door behind her and he heard it click as she locked it.

Ruby gasped. "Rusty! You little bi-" She cut off as her mom called from downstairs, "Ruby! You better watch your mouth unless you want extra chores and your phone taken away!"

Ruby, anger blazing in her eyes, glared at Rusty. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"You wanted me to let you in to do your hair and take one of your hour long showers when Princess was standing there, about to pee herself?" Rusty questioned, just as angry.

"Yes!" Ruby yelled, throwing her hands up.

Rusty rolled his eyes and walked away. He ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. He walked past his step mom, who was cooking breakfast. He reached over and grabbed a piece of toast that was just sitting on the counter. "Thank you." He said as he walked past.

"Where are you going?" Quince asked, not bothered at all by him just taking the food and walking away.

Rusty stopped at the table and grabbed his pocket knife. He flicked it open and ran his hand along it, holding the green handle tightly. He swallowed a bite of the toast before answering, "Outside. I'll be back later."

"Don't go into the forest." Quince told him, "You know what your father and brother says about what is in there."

"Yes," Rusty rolled his eyes, still turned away from her. He snapped his knife shut and stuffed it into his pocket. "wild cat people and dangerous animals."

His father, Jake, often told stories of his adventures with one of the cat people and how he had gotten a necklace from one. He gave Rusty the necklace, and now Rusty wore it everyday. He told Rusty that he was supposed to give this necklace to someone very special, and not just someone who he is close to, when he was older and to wear it proudly until then.

And then there was Tiny, who told him of being attacked by those same cat people and almost dyeing when he was younger. He has a scar from their claws.

He hurried out the back door and headed for the fence. Today was a nice day, he noticed. The sun was out and his surroundings seemed happier after the rain yesterday. He gripped the top of the fence and pulled himself onto the top. He swung his legs over and just as he was about to jump down onto the ground on the other side, a voice asked, "Where are you going, Rusty?"

He looked over to see his friend, Smudge. Smudge was a heavier boy with black hair that had patches he had dyed white. He was a year younger than Rusty. His amber eyes watched Rusty curiously. "You're not going into the forest are you?" Everyone called him Smudge, and again Rusty wasn't sure why. But Smudge had insisted he called him that.

"Just for a look." Rusty promised him. "I should be back in an hour or so."

"You wouldn't get me in there." Smudge told him. "It's dangerous. Henry said that he had gone in there once. And you know what Jake and Tiny say about it."

"Henry never went into the forest." Rusty told him. "And you can't believe a thing Tiny says."

"But what about Jake?" Smudge asked. "That necklace he gave you is from a wild cat person, right?"

"This?" Rusty felt the necklace with his hand. "I don't know." He meowed, unsure about that one. "I don't believe that cat people are out there, but Jake would never lie to me. He never has and never will."

"See?" Smudge said. "Cat people are real."

"A necklace with a star on it proves nothing." Rusty told him. "I'm still going into the forest."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" Smudge said, waving as he turned around and left back into his house.

Rusty turned back to the forest and swallowed nervously, wondering if what they say is true. Was there really cat people out there in the forest? He often sat here, on the fence, looking out into the forest and its shadows wondering what was in there. Quince always told him not to go in, so he never did. But today he would. He was tired of wondering and having that same weird dream over and over again.

He dropped down onto the other side. He looked down at his red watch on his wrist. It was 8:30, it told him. He straitened and walked across the stretch of grass between the fence and the forest, and then he was in. He walked through, but soon stopped. He had heard a noise.

Instinctively, he reached for the knife in his pocket. He looked around to find a deer not far away. It hadn't noticed Rusty and saw eating something that Rusty couldn't see from where he stood.

He got down low and padded forward, flicking the knife open. If he did this right, he would be able to bring it home to his family and prove them wrong about the cat people.

But then he heard another sound. _Footsteps? _He wondered, but didn't bother to turn around. But as they got louder and faster, the deer looked at something behind Rusty and ran off.

Rusty, angry that he lost the deer, turned to look at what had scared it off. But as he turned, something hard knocked into him and forced him against a tree. Rusty gasped, his face pressed against a tree and his knife stolen from his hand. The thing that he attacked him now held his knife up to his neck and Rusty tried not to flinch.

Rusty struggled to turn around so his back was to the tree instead. Knowing how dangerous it was to have his stomach to his attacker, quickly brought his knee into his attacker's stomach and pushed him away.

The person dropped the knife on the ground with a gasp. They both dove for it, wrestling for the weapon so they could win the fight. Finally, Rusty tore the knife from their hands and ran, sprinting back towards his home. His attacker gave chase.

Rusty knew that he had to turn around and fight again, if he didn't then he would be jumped on again. He stopped and turned around, waving the knife in front of him. His attacker, surprised, tripped and fell onto the ground. He scrambled to stand, but when he did, he just stepped back and held up his hands in surrender. "You fight well for a human." He said, all signs of the fight gone.

Rusty felt strangely disappointed. But then he saw who this person really was.

He was boy about his age with long, shaggy gray hair that went down to his shoulders. In front, his gray hair had one thick, darker streak. His eyes where big and yellow. He wore no clothing, other than a breechcloth, but he didn't look awkward or uncomfortable in it at all.

But that wasn't what surprised him. What did was that he had a tail, and cat ears, and _claws_. His tail was long-furred and bushy. It was gray with a thick darker gray stripe going down the middle. His cat ears where the same gray, but they looked odd on the top of his head. His claws where thorn sharp, and he quickly sheathed them when Rusty looked at them.

"What are you?" Rusty couldn't help but ask. He closed his pocket knife and put it away.

"You would call me a cat person." The boy answered. "My name is Graypaw, by the way. What's yours?" He looked Rusty up and down curiously.

"Rusty." He answered, feeling uncomfortable by the way Graypaw looked surprised at the sight of his necklace.

"Where did you get that?" Graypaw asked, coming closer and grabbing it in his hand.

"Uh," Rusty leaned back at Graypaw looked at it closely. "My dad."

Graypaw didn't seem to hear him. "Bluestar!" He turned and called. "Lionheart! Come look at this!"

Just a moment later, two more cat people walked into the open. One was a tall woman with blue-gray hair that had thin gray hairs, showing her age. Her eyes where icy-blue. Her tail was long and sleek, the color the same blue-gray as her hair. One of her cat ears where torn. She had on a dress made of deer skins and she had on two necklaces. One was the same shape as Rusty's but this one had a lightning bolt in it. The other was exactly like Rusty's, the same shape with the same star.

The other cat person was a strong man with long, pale golden-brown hair that was thick like a lion's mane. His eyes where green. His tail was long and was missing patches of it's pale golden-brown fur in some places. He wore a breechcloth like Graypaw.

"What did you find, Graypaw?" The man, Lionheart Rusty guessed, asked.

"Look at his necklace." Graypaw pointed to it with the hand that wasn't holding the necklace.

Bluestar stepped closer and looked down at it. "Starclan?" She wondered aloud. "How did you get this necklace, human?" She asked him.

"My dad gave it to me." Rusty pulled it back from Graypaw, wondering what the big deal was about this necklace. "Why? What's so special?"

Bluestar and Lionheart shared a look before Bluestar answered, "That necklace you have is very special to the Clans. There are only four in all the Clans and we have been missing one. It seems you have had it. I have one myself." She reached up to feel it with her hand.

"Well," Rusty told her. "My dad did always talk about you cat people in the wild. I didn't think it was true when he gave it to me. I guess I was wrong."

"Who was this cat person he talked about?" Bluestar asked, watching him closely.

Rusty thought for a moment. "Um... Tall... Tallstar, I think." He answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Tallstar?" Lionheart sounded surprised. "I didn't know he had one."

"He did." Bluestar told him. "But I thought he gave it to some cat in his Clan."

"Why would he give it to a _human_?" Graypaw asked, looking at the necklace again. "They are _only _for cat people!"

Rusty glared at him. What was wrong with being human? It was just a necklace!

Lionheart, noticing his anger, told him, "Be careful, young one. Don't do anything you would regret."

"We have been watching you, Rusty." Bluestar told him. "You know, you could have caught that deer if you hadn't hesitated."

"I could have?" Rusty looked up at her, surprised.

"Yes." Bluestar nodded. "And you fought well too. Both of you." She looked at Graypaw, who grinned and straitened up at the praise. "I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself yet. I am Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan. And this," She flicked her tail at Lionheart, "is Lionheart, Graypaw's mentor and a great warrior in my Clan."

"What is a Clan?" Rusty asked, curious to know more.

"You are a very unusual human, Rusty. Perhaps you would like to join our Clan and learn about our ways of life?" Bluestar suggested. "We patrol this border often, and see you staring out into the forest. You could join our Clan, and train to be a warrior like Graypaw is. We cannot promise you to become a full warrior, but are offering you training."

"Bluestar, this is a _human._" Lionheart meowed. "He was hunting in our territory when we already have little food."

"Is survival here really that hard?" Rusty asked.

"Yes." Bluestar answered. "It has been a long leaf-bare, and we need more warriors if we want to survive. Would you like to join?"

"Keep in mind that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly." Lionheart told him. "If you with to train in the Clan, you would have to leave your human life behind and fully enter the Clan. You can't have a foot in both worlds."

Rusty shivered as a breeze blew through the forest. He didn't shiver because he was cold, but from the choice he had to make. Leave his home, or forget about the Clans?

"You will pay a price for your shelter and food, and the nights in leaf-bare are very cold." Bluestar told him, "The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. But the rewards are great, you will be trained in the ways of the wild and you will get to know what it is like to be truly free. The strength and fellowship of your Clanmates will be with you, even in the hardest of times or when you hunt alone. You may even become a cat person, if Starclan allows it."

Rusty's thoughts where mixxed and confused. Was this real? Was Bluestar really offering him the life he had always dreamed of?

Lionheart interrupted his thoughts, "Come on, Bluestar. We need to be getting back to camp. Tigerclaw will be wondering what has come of us." His tail flicked as he turned away.

"Wait." Rusty said. "Can I think about it?"

Bluestar stared at him for a long moment. Finally she nodded. "Lionheart will be here at sun high tomorrow for your answer." Bluestar flicked her ear, and then all three cat people headed back into the forest, leaving Rusty to stare after them.

He turned and headed back home. As he walked, he looked up through the branches of the trees and saw that he had been out a lot longer than he had expected to be. He broke into a sprint as he headed back home, his thoughts only on the strange cat people he had just met.

**So what do you think? Please review. :) I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews! :) I don't have much to say, so I'll let you read. I hope you like it.**

**Spottedmist- I know his mom is Nutmeg. But he lives with Jake and Quince. That's why Jake is called Dad and Quince is still called Quince. I haven't said what happened to Nutmeg yet. And, you said that I should have made him a cat person too? Jake and Nutmeg where both humans, so I made him one too. Don't worry, though, later something might happen. :)**

**Lazy Watermelon- Don't worry about it sounding hateful. I'm glad you gave the story a try and reviewed. I have most of the details planned out by now, but I'm still trying to come up with better insults. I've noticed somethings that could be a challenge. Such as Graystripe being taken, traveling through the Twoleg place to get to the sun-drown-place, dangerous animals, things like that if I get that far. I'll figure it out though.**

**ice888cream- OKAY! I WILL! :D I'm glad you like my story so much.**

That night, as Rusty slept, the dream came to him again. But this time he was dressed in the clothes of the cat people, moonlight shinning down on him as he listened to the many voices saying, "Fire alone can save our Clan."

He still didn't know what it meant, but he knew it was important. In the morning, he woke to someone gently shaking him awake. "Rusty," A voice said, "Wake up."

Rusty blinked open his eyes to see his little sister standing on his bed. "Princess?" He mumbled, sitting up and stretching. He expected to feel the warmth of Socks next to him, but for once the bed was cold where he usually lay.

"Socks and Tiny are already up." Princess told him. "Socks says you slept right through the alarm clock going off. Tiny was so mad!" She was dressed in a simple blue dress. And it looked like Ruby had put Princess's hair in a pony tail for her.

"What time is it?" Rusty asked, quickly getting up. He couldn't be late to meet with Lionheart!

"It's almost noon." Princess answered, warching him grab some clean clothes. "Dad wanted me to wake you."

"Thank you for waking me." Rusty said before rushing out of the room, not explaining why he was in a hurry. He got dressed in the bathroom, pausing in the mirror to fail at tameing his wild flame colored hair.

As he exited, he found Princess waiting for him with two dolls in her hands. "Can you play with me?" She asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Not now." Rusty told her, heading for the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, Princess running to catch up with him. "Go ask Socks to play with you."

"Okay!" Princess said, smiling a toothy smile as she turned and ran from the room. "Socks!" He heard her call.

Rusty quickly scarfed down a bowl of cereal before grabing his pocket knife and rushing out the door. He ran for the fence and pulled himself to the top. He dropped onto the ground on the other side.

"Rusty!" A friendly voice called.

Rusty groaned inwardly. All he wanted to do is go and meet with Lionheart. But he still turned and pulled himself to the top of the fence again. "Hi Smudge." He said, looking down at him.

"You should have been out a hour ago," Smudge told him. "We just finished a game of soccer. Our team won, but it was hard without you!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Rusty said, shaking a little as he balanced carefully on the fence. "I was in the woods last night." He reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah!" Smudge looked up excitedly. "I forgot. How was it? Did you find the cat people?"

"Sort of." Rusty answered, not sure how to tell his friend that he was going to leave his home to live with the cat people. "They found me."

"What?" Smudge gasped. "Did you fight them? How many where there?"

"There where three, bigger and stronger than any of us." He answered, feeling a surge of energy as he remembered the stregth and power of the cat people.

"And you faught all three of them!" Smudge grinned, eyes brightening as he imagined the fight in his mind.

"No." Rusty said quickly, shaking his head. "Just the younger one. The other two came later."

"Why didn't they shred you?" The younger boy asked.

"They just wanted me off of their territory. But then..." Rusty trailed off.

"What?" Smudge asked impatiently.

"They asked me to join their Clan." Rusty finished.

"Yeah, right." Smudge looked at up him disbelievingly. "And why would they do that?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I think they need extra help in their Clan."

"I wouldn't trust them, Rusty." Smudge told him. "It sounds too odd."

"Well, I trust them." Rusty looked back to the forest. "It's time for me to go anyways."

"Please don't go!" Smudge said with sudden alarm. "I won't have anyone to play with!"

"Of course you will!" Rusty said. "There is always Henry. And Princess will need someone to play with while I'm gone. If I'm gone Socks, Ruby, and Tiny would make her life terrible."

Smudge didn't answer for a long time. Finally he sighed and said, "Fair enough. I see that I can't stop you."

"Thank you, Smudge." He smiled at his friend. "I'll miss you, and please, don't tell anyone about this." He dropped down from the fence again.

"I won't." Smudge promised. "Oh, and I'll make sure to visit Princess!"

Rusty glanced down at his watch. 11:46, it said. He took off sprinting into the forest. He couldn't be late!

He ran to the same place he had met Graypaw, Bluestar, and Lionheart at. He waited patiently for them, sitting down on the ground after a minute.

The tall trees shielded the sun from him, making the day comfortably cool.

Finally, he heard a voice. "You have a lot to learn." Lionheart! "Even the tiniest Clan kit knows when another cat is near by."

Rusty quickly stood up, dusting off his shorts as he did so. He looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Lionheart step out into the open.

"Can you tell if I am alone?" Lionheart asked him.

Rusty looked around. Unable to see anyone else, he answered, "Graypaw and Bluedtsr aren't with you."

"No," Lionheart agreed. "But someone else is." As he spoke, another cat person walked into the open. He was tall and strong with long white hair. His eyes where yellow. His long furred tail twitched curiously as he watched Rusty.

"This is Whitestorm." Lionheart told him. "He is one of the senior warriors of our Clan."

Rusty kept still as Whitestorm slightly leaned forward and tasted the air. He remembered from what Jake said that cat people could recognize each other by scent. So he wasn't surprised with Whitestorm's actions.

"Hello, young one. I have heard a lot about you." Whitestorm told him and Rusty dipped his head in greeting.

"Come, we can speak more once we are in camp." Lionheart said before him and Whitestorm ran into the forest.

Rusty raced after them, keeping up the best that he could. The two warriors didn't slow down a little for Rusty, and before long he was having trouble keeping up.

They jumped over a fallen log in their path without stopping. Rusty paused and stepped over it before running again. They passed some fragrant pine trees, jumping over water filled gullies and tracks made by cars and trackers.

Finally, they stopped. Rusty skidded to a halt behind them, panting.

Lionheart stepped onto a rock to the side of the path. "We are very close to the camp now." He told Rusty.

Rusty looked around, scanning the forest for any movement or signs that showed that cat people lived here.

"Use your ears." Whitestorm said impatiently. "You won't be able to smell it unless your a cat person, but you must be able to hear it."

Rusty listened carefully. He could hear a few voices, and the laughter of some kids. "I hear people." He told them.

Lionheart and Whitestorm shared an amused glance. "If Starclan accepts you, one day you will be one of us. You will be a full cat person." Lionheart said. "But first, you must meet your new Clan."

Lionheart quickly climbed down the ravine, Whitestorm at his side. Rusty hurried after them. He recognized this place! Up ahead he saw the wall of brambles, and Lionheart led they way threw.

Rusty knew this was the main entrance to their camp. The tunnel opened up. Rusty stepped out into the camp. The ground was dappled as sun shone threw the trees. Cat people where everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or talking happily.

"Just after sun high, when the day is the warmest, is a time for Sharing Tales." Lionheart explained.

"Sharing Tales?" Rusty echoed.

"The Clan always apends time together, talking and sharing the news of the day." Whitestorm told him. "We call it Sharing Tales. This is what binds the Clan together."

By now, every one was silent. They turned to watch Rusty curiously. Suddenly shy of meeting their gazes, he looked around the camp instead. He hadn't seen it in the day before. In his dreams it had always been dark and shadowy, hard to see.

The camp was hidden from the rest of the forest by brambles, tall grass, and fallen trees. He saw the large pile of boulders and rocks leaning against each other. There where many huts and shelters in the camp. To the side was a cooking place, a fire dieing out. A small garden was close to it with a small storage place with it.

"Here comes Bluestar." Meowed Whitestorm.

Rusty followed his gaze to see Bluestar walking from the side of the boulders leaning together.

"He came." Bluestar smiled as she came closer.

"Lionheart was convinced he would not." Whitestorm told her.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Bluestar's tail twitched impatiently.

"He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size." Whitestorm admitted. "He certainly seems strong for a human."

"So it's agreed?" Bluestar asked. When both Lionheart and Whitestorm nodded, she added, "Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan." She walked back over to the rocks and climbed to the top."Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her. Rusty stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader.

Rusty felt a rush of relief as he recognized Graypaw among the Clan. Beside him sat a young woman, her black-tipped tail curled neatly around her legs as she stood. Her hair was many colors.

Another cat person stood behind them. He was tall and had black hair that has lighter streaks in it.

When everyone was still, Bluestar spoke. "This leafbare has been hard. And now Thunderclan needs more warriors, " She began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior..."

Rusty heard mutterings erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yell. "I have found someone who is willing to before an apprentice of Thunderclan." She continued.

"_Lucky _to become an apprentice," Called a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the crowd.

Rusty stood on his tippy toes and looked around. He saw a male cat person. He as standing up and glaring defiantly at Bluestar. He looked young and strong, about eighteen, with pale hair that has darker streaks in it.

Bluestar ignored him and addressed all of her Clan. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices.

Rusty looked up at Lionheart, then back at the Clan, to find all eyes were on him now. His swallowed nervously, his hand instinctively finding it's way to his necklace.

There was silence for a moment. Rusty was sure they must all be able to hear his heart pounding. Now, a deafening crescendo of shouts and questions rose from the crowd.

"Where does he come from?" "Which Clan does he belong to?" "What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan _I _know!"

One voice sounded above the rest again. "Look at his clothes! He's a human!" It was the same cat person as before. "Once a human, always a human! The Clan needs real warriors, not another useless child to feed!"

"That is Longtail." Lionheart told Rusty quietly. "He sences your fear. They all do. You must prove that you are strong enough to not let fear hold you back."

Rusty didn't move. How could he prove that he wasn't just any human?

Longtail continued, "That human wouldn't even hurt a mouse! And you see that thing on his wrist? It's a sign that he's still part of their world!"

Rusty looked down at his wrist. He had been talking about the watch he wore all the time.

Longtail pushed his way through the cat people to stand right in front of Rusty. He leaned forward slightly. "Are you just going to stand there?" The cat person with dark hair he saw earlier tossed him a knife. Longtail caught it easily.

"Do you back down from a challenge?" Lionheart asked from where he stood behind Rusty.

Rusty slowly reached for his pocket knife. It wasn't as big as Longtail's, but it was something. He pulled it out and flipped it open, watching Longtail closely.

Narrowing his eyes, he jumped at him. Longtail fell backwards, unprepared for his attack, and cat people had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Longtail knocked the knife from Rusty's hand and slashed his own at him. Rusty rolled away and grabbed his knife again, standing up quickly.

Longtail jumped at him this time and they rolled over and over. There was no throwing punches in this fight. Rusty felt a cut above his right eye, it stung and he knew it was bleeding.

Suddenly, Longtail gripped his shirt. He was on top of Rusty, pinning him down as he pulled and pushed him into the ground over and over again.

Rusty swiped with his knife. Longtail tried dodging, but Rusty still got his cat like ear. Blood dripped from the new wound onto Rusty and he pushed Longtail away. He quickly took his knife and cut the watch off his wrist and threw it on the ground, hopeing it would end the fight.

Bluestar rushed forward and pulled the two apart. "Enough!" She yelled, taking the weapon from both of them. "Rusty has fought in a battle for his honor. In the fight, he had cut off his watch, showing that he has given up the life of a human. Starclan has spoken. He may join Thunderclan."

Rusty stopped glaring at Longtail to turn and nod his acceptance to Bluestar. He stepped forward into a patch of warm sunlight. The light made his ginger hair blaze like fire. He lifted his head proudly and looked around at the cat people around him.

Bluestar set the watch on the ground in front of him. "You look like a brand of fire in this light." She told him, eyes flashing briefly as if the words meant much more than Rusty knew. "You have fought well." Turning to the Clan, she announced, "From this day until he earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Firepaw, because of his flame colored hair."

**Here it is. :) I had a lot of fun writing this. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I've been pretty distracted lately. But here's the new chapter. It's a bit long though.**

**The Sand Guardian- Thanks for pointing that out. I don't know why I've always mixed up those two words. But I think your explanation will help.**

**Xera44- I hope I get that far! I thought of that too, I guess I'll figure it out when I get there.**

**Spottedmist- I would say no, but if you want to imagine them cat ears and human ears, that's alright.**

The Clan watched, waiting for his next move. Firepaw bent down and buried his watch. He looked up to see Longtail growl angrily and stomp away.

The cat people split into groups, talking excitedly and looking over at Firepaw.

"Hi, Firepaw!" Graypaw's voice sounded behind him. As he heard his new name, excitement and pride surged through him. "Great fight, especially for a human. Longtail is a warrior but he finished his training just last year. That scar you left him won't let him forget you too quickly! You've spoiled his looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Graypaw." Firepaw said. He put his hand on his scratch then pulled it away, looking a the small mark the blood left. Firepaw closed his eyes and listened as the Clan welcomed him.

"Hey, Firepaw!"

"Welcome Firepaw!"

"Firepaw!"

"Where did Longtail creep off to?" Firepaw asked, looking around.

"I think he went to see Spottedleaf." Graypaw told him, nodding towards a path lined with ferns that lead to a space between two rocks. "She's our medicine person. Not too bad looking either." He lowered his voice at that last part.

Just then, a strong cat person with black hair walked up behind them.

"Darkstripe." Graypaw nodded respectfully.

The warrior looked at Firepaw for a moment before saying, "You're lucky you took off your watch when you did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't believe he was beaten by a _human_." He spat the word human scornfully. He then turned and walked away.

"Now Darkstripe," Graypaw whispered. "Is neither young, nor pretty."

Firepaw chuckled in agreement, but stopped when a cat on the other side of the clearing let out a warning call.

"Smallear scences trouble!" Graypaw gasped. A cat person, just a year older than them ran by, tossing a spear to Graypaw. He kept hold of a knife that Firepaw guessed was his own.

Graypaw caught it easily and looked towards the entrance of the camp, gripping the weapon tightly.

A young boy burst into camp. He was skinny with black hair and a long black tail with a white tip.

Graypaw gasped, "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where is Tigerclaw?"

Ravenpaw staggered across the clearing, panting heavily. He was ruffled and dirty and his wyes where wild with fear.

"Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" Firepaw asked, watching many cats rush forward to greet the new arrival.

"That's Ravenpaw." Graypaw told him. "He's an apprentice. Tigerclaw is his mentor. They went out with Redtail at sunrise today on a mission against Riverclan."

"Redtail?" Firepaw echoed, all the different names confusing him.

"He's Bluestar's deputy." Graypaw explained quickly. "But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back to camp alone?" He added to himself.

Bluestar stepped forward. "Ravenpaw, what happened?" She asked her eyes wide with worry though her voice was calm. The cat people backed away, giving Ravenpaw some space.

Bluestar climbed thw Highledge and looked down at the trembling apprentice. "Speak, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw was still panting as he looked around the camp. The dust and dirt around him turned red with blood. He summoned enough breath to announce, "Redtail is dead!"

Shocked gasps and shouts rose from the Clan.

Ravenpaw staggered, his right shoulder still bleeding from the deep gash.

"We m-met five Riverclan warriors." Ravenpaw said shakily. "Oakheart was among them."

"Oakheart!" Graypaw exclaimed. "He is the deputy of Riverclan and one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! If it had been me I'd-" He was silenced by a glare from the elder who had announced Ravenpaw's return first.

Firepaw turned to listen to Ravenpaw again. "Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of Thunderclan territory. He said the next Riverclan warrior to be caught in Thunderclan territory would be killed, but Oak... Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to catch his breath again.

His wounds bled heavily and he stood awkwardly as if one of his legs hurt too. "Then, Riverclan attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned on the ground, but then Redtail..." Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he stumbled sideways sideways and collapsed on the ground.

A woman ran forward. She had pale ginger hair with darker streaks in it. She gently pushed hair from his face before calling out, "Spottedleaf!"

The pretty cat person he had seen by Graypaw earlier came running out of the fern shaded corner of the camp. He hurried over to Ravenpaw and told the she-cat to stand back. She gently rolled him over to look at the wound better.

She looked up and announced, "It's okay. His wounds aren't too bad. I just need to go grab some supplies to stop the bleeding." She ran back to her den, leaving Ravenpaw on the ground.

A mournful sound made all heads turn towards the entrance again. This time, a large man walked into the camp. He was tall and strong with dark brown hair that had darker stripes. He staggered into camp, carrying another cat person in his arms.

It was limp, lifeless. It was a male, he knew, but all he could see from his spot was a ginger tail hanging down.

The warrior carried him into the middle of the clearing and set him on the ground. Shock rippled through the Clan.

Graypaw dropped his spear, eyes filled with grief. "Redtail!"

"How did this happen?" Bluestar demanded from the top of the Highrock.

Tigerclaw looked up at her. "He died, struck down by Oakheart." He told her. "I couldn't save him in time, but I managed to take Oakheart's life as he gloated over his victory." His voice was loud and strong as he continued. "His death was not in vain, as I don't think Riverclan warriors will be hunting in our territory anytime soon."

After a moment's pause, cat people began stepping forward. They crouched down next to him and smoothed down his hair, whispering quite words that Firepaw couldn't hear.

"What are they doing?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw.

"Even though Redtail's spirit may have leaft for Starclan," Graypaw explained. "The Clan will still spend one more night with him."

"I keep hearing that." Firepaw told him. "What is Starclan?"

"I keep forgetting that you're new." Graypaw pushed his long hair from his face and looked at Firepaw. "Starclan is the warriors who watch over the Clans. You can see them in Silverpelt, which is the thick band of stars you see each night. Each star is a Starclan warrior. A new one will appear tonight."

For a second, Firepaw thought of telling Graypaw that stars aren't dead warriors. But as he thought about it, he found himself believing Graypaw more than all the information he had read in school.

Graypaw walked over to Redtail, leaving Firepaw alone to watch.

Bluestar junped down from the Highrock and walked over to Redtail. The other cat people moved out of her way as she sat down by Redtail to Share Tales with him one last time. When she was finished, she raised her head and spoke. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to Thunderclan could never be doubted."

Her voice was thick with grief and the Clan listened silently. "I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to only the needs of the Clan, and he was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

She sat by him, head bowed and tail wrapped tightly around her. Several other cats joined her in the mournful pose.

Firepaw could only watch. He hadn't known Redtail, but couldn't help but feel moved as the Clan grieved for their lost warrior.

Graypaw came over to his side again. "Dustpaw will be sad." He said.

"Dustpaw?" Rusty asked.

"Redtail's apprentice." Graypaw explained, picking up the spear he had dropped earlier. "He was the one who tossed the spear to me. I wonder who his jnew mentor will be."

Firepaw looked over at the apprentice. He stared down at Redtail, eyes distant as he sat there.

"How long will they sit there?" He asked.

"The cats closest to him, probably the whole night." Graypaw told him. "Bluestar will sit there the longest, as Redtail was her deputy for many seasons. He was one of the best warriors. Not big and powerful, like Tigerclaw and Lionheart, but quick and clever."

Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw. He was tall and strong, his body showing signs of warrior life. One of his ears had a deep vee shape. A thick scar whent across the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stood up and walked to where Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf was. Spottedleaf was pressing a leaf and some cobwebs onto Ravenpaw's wound.

"What is Spottedleaf doing?" He asked Graypaw.

Graypaw looked over at her. "Oh," He said. "She's stopping the bleeding. Ravenpaw was pretty shaken up. Let's go see if he has waken up yet."

They walked over to where Ravenpaw lay, waiting a respectable distance away while Tigerclaw spoke to Spottedleaf.

"So, Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw stared with a confident voice. "How is he? Will he survive? I've spent a lot of time training him up and I don't want that to be waisted on his first battle."

Spottedleaf looked up at him. "Yes, a pity if, after all this time of training, he dies on his first fight." Firepaw heard a teasing tone in her purr.

"But will he-" Tigerclaw started.

"Of course he will live." Spottedleaf interrupted. "He just needs to rest."

Tigerclaw looked down at the skinny apprentice. He poked at him with a long knife. "Come on, then! Get up!"

"Look at the legth of that knife!" Firepaw whispered.

"He made it himself." Graypaw told him. "I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him."

"Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf put her hand on the knife, gently pushing it away. "Ravenpaw needs to stay as still as he can. We don't want him opening the wound again by jumping around trying to please you. Leave him alone."

Firepaw found himself holding his breath while waiting for the warrior's reaction. He guessed that not many cat people dared to give orders to him like that.

Tigerclaw stiffened and opened his mouth to speak when Spottedleaf interrupted, "Even you know not to argue with a medicine person, Tigerclaw." She said teasigly.

Tigerclaw's eyes seemed to flash at her words. "I would never dare to argue with you, dear Spottedleaf." He said oversweatly. He turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Firepaw and Graypaw. "Who is this?" He asked, looking down at them. "He's a human!"

"I'm training to be a warrior." Firepaw said boldly.

Tigerclaw suddenly looked interested. "Ah, yes. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kitteypet. So she'd actually going to try you out, is she?"

"That's right." Firepaw nodded, standing up stait. He hoped to impress him.

"Then I will watch your progress with interest." Tigerclaw told him before walking away.

Firepaw wanted to ask if Graypaw thought that Tigerclaw liked me, but when he left Ravenpaw stirred. "Is he gone?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking around.

"Why? Tigerclaw?" Graypaw came closer to him. "Yeah, he's gone."

"Hi there." Firepaw began to introduce himself, but didn't get to finish as Spottedleaf shooed them away, "Go away, both of yiu! How am I meant to help this apprentice with all these interruptions?" She flicked her tail impatiently and pushed her way between them and Ravenpaw.

Firepaw realized that she was serious, despite the lively gleam in her eyes.

"Come on then, Firepaw." Graypaw turned to leave. "I'll show you around camp. Bye, Ravenpaw." They left, letting Spottedleaf work with Ravenpaw.

"You know the Highrock already." Graypaw started, nodding to the big rocks. "Bluestar calls Clan meetings there. It's also her den." He pointed to a hollow in the side of the rocks, covered with a wall of lichen and deer skin.

"It was cared out long ago by a stream that used to come through the camp." Graypaw explained. "I wouldn't want to sleep there, though. I would get cold at night." He continued on, "This is the warriors den."

He pointed to a large shelter made of wood, covered with tree bark and deer skin. The roof was round and there was a window on the right side. It wasn't far from the leader's den, and it was easy to see from here to the entrance of the camp.

Now, the deer skins they used as a cover for the den entrance was pulled open, and Firepaw could see mats the warriors slept on each night.

"The senior warriors sleep in the middle. That's where it is the warmest." Graypaw told him. "It's a big honor for a young warrior to eat with the senior warriors. They eat at the clump of nettles over there." Graypaw flicked his tail at the nettles.

"What about the other Clan cats?" Firepaw asked, wanting to know more but feeling a bit overwhelmed at the same time. So many things where new and different.

"The queens," Graypaw started, "share the warriors den, but not always. When they are caring for kits or expecting kits, they stay in the nursery." He nodded to the nursery, a shelter behind a tree stump and ferns. It had a strong wooden frame, carefully filled in with large pieces of bark and a it had few skins hanging over the entrance.

"Then the elders have their oun den on the other side of the clearing." Graypaw continued. "Come on, I'll show you." He lead Firepaw across the clearing to another 'den', as Graypaw calls them.

This one also had a strong wooden frame, but it was covered in bark, mud, and dirt to keep the inside warm. There was a window on one side. Like the other dens, this one also had deer skin over the door and windows that made it easy to pull closed like a door.

To the side, by some soft grass and a fallen tree, four elders ate some rabbit and deer, some different kinds of frutes and vegetables sitting on a small surface in front of them.

"Sandpaw and Dustpaw would have brought them that." Graypaw told Firepaw. "One of the apprentices's duties is to catch and cook meat or gather food from the forest. Sometimes we'll work in the garden, but often times the kits and warriors will help there. And we don't touch Spottedleaf's part of the garden. She'll get mad if we do."

"Hello, youngsters." One of the elders greeted them.

"Hello Smallear." Graypaw meoqed, nodding respectfully.

"This must be our new apprentice." Another elder said, watching Firepaw closely. He had patchy brown hair and only half a tail. "Firepaw, right?"

"That's right." Firepaw answered, copying the nod Graypaw had done.

"I'm Halftail." The elder introduced himself. "Welcome to the Clan."

Smallear spoke again. "Have you two eaten?" When Firepaw amd Graypaw sshook their heads, Smallear told them, "Well, there is enough here for all of us. Dustpaw and Sandpaw have turned into fine hunters. Is it okay if these two share some food, One-eye?"

Another elder with pale hair shook her head. Firepaw noticed that one of her eyes where clouded and sightless.

"What about you, Dappletail?"

The other elder, tortoiseshell haired, meowed in a voice cracked with age, "Of course not."

"Thank you." Said Graypaw eagerly. He stepped forward and took a large piece from the pile of food, and walked back to share with Firepaw.

They both sat on the ground and started eating. There was some deer meat and some other things like tomatoes and carrots.

"Have you tried deer yet?" Graypaw asked.

"No." Firepaw answered.

"Well, then you can have the first bite." Graypaw handed him some meet and Firepaw took it, taking a big bite. "Just save me some!"

He smiled, tasting the flavors of the forest as he chewed.

"Do you like it?" Graypaw askedd, staring hungrily at the food.

"It's great!" Firepaw told him and took another bite.

"Then move over!" Graypaw reached for his own peice of meat.

"How long until Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" Smallear asked.

"What did you say Smallear?" Asked One-eye.

"I think your hearing has gotten as poor as your eye sight!" Smallear told her impatiently. "I said, how long until Bluestar appoints a new deputy?"

One-eye ignored him, and instead spoke to the tortoiseshell haired woman instead. "Do you remember back when Bluestar was appointed deputy, Dappletail?"

"Oh, yes!" Dappletail nodded. "It wasn't long after she lost her kids."

"She won't be happy to have to appoint a new deputy." Smallear said. "Redtail served her long and well. But she'll need to make up her mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy."

"At least this time the choice is obvious." Meowed Halftail, then continued eating.

Firepaw raised his head and looked around the clearing. Who could Halftail mean? Firepaw wondered how he knew. To him, all the warriors seemed worthy of becoming deputy. Maybe he meant Tigerclaw, as Tigerclaw had advenged Redtail.

He found Tigerclaw not far away, his cat ears angled toward their conversation like he was listening in.

As Firepaw finished the last of his food, Bluestar called for the Clan to gather around the Highrock.

Graypaw stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth and they both hurried over to the meeting.

Bluestar stood by Redtail's body. "A new deputy must be appointed." She began. "But first we must give thanks to Starclan for his life. Tonight, he will walk among the stars with our ancestors."

Silence fell over the cat people as they looked up at the darkening night sky.

"And now, I shall name the new deputy." Bluestar announced. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and aprove my choice."

Firepaw looked over at Tigerclaw. The warrior stared expectantly, hungrily, at his leader. He was waiting for her to just say his name.

"Lionheart," Bluestar said. "Will be Thunderclan's new deputy." She bent down to Redtail and took a necklace off him. This necklace had a symbol of thunder on it. Bluestar and Spottedleaf had the same one.

Bluestar turned and put it over Lionheart's bowed head.

Tigerclaw walked over to Lionheart, giving the warrior a nudge so hearty it almoust knocked him off balance. His face gave away nothing as he congratulated the new deputy.

"Why didn't she choose Tigerclaw?" Firepaw asked Graypaw.

"Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer than Tigerclaw, so he has a lot more experience." Graypaw murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar.

She spoke again, "Redtail was also mentor to Dustpaw. There must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, so I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately.

"Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you where taught."

The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a simple nod. He strode over to Dustpaw and stood with his new apprentice. They shook hands as if just meeting each other.

Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes where still dull with grief for his dead mentor.

Bluestar raised her voice again. "I shall sit vigil with Redtail tonight." She sat down next to him and many other cat people walked over to join, Smallear and Dustpaw included.

"Come on," Graypaw said. "I'll show you our den. We need to get you oit of those clothes anyways."

Graypaw lead him over to a den that had ferns and bushes surrounding it, a tree stump to the side.

"All the apprentices share food by the stump." Graypaw told him.

"How many apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked, having trouble remembering all the cats.

"You, me." Graypaw listed. "Dustpaw and Ravenpaw. And then Sandpaw."

A young cat person walked out of the den. Her hair was ginger, like Firepaw's, but much paler with barely visible stripes that where just barely darker.

"There's the new apprentice!" She said loudly, narrowing her eyes. Before Firepaw could talk, she sniffed thw air and complained, "He smells of kittypet! I don't want to share I den with that stench!"

"Ever thought that I don't want to share a den with you either?" He felt insulted. Ever since the fight with Longtail, everyone has been friendly and nice to him.

"You'll have to excuse Sandpaw." Graypaw apologized for her. "She's not usually this bad tempered."

Sandpaw glared at them and was about to stomp off, when Whitestorm walked over. "Sandpaw," He said, making her stop. "As my apprentice, I expect you to be more welcominf of this new apprentice."

Sandpaw raised her head defiantly. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm." She meowed, not sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw." Whitestorm told her calmly. "Now, it' getting late. The three of you should be getting some sleep. Training starts early tomorrow." He gave Sandpaw a stern look and she nodded obediently.

Whitestorm walked away and Sandpaw vanished into the dark den.

"Come in," Graypaw said, flicking his tail "We need to get you out of those clothes." He lead Firepaw inside.

Inside, it was dark and there where many sleeping mats on the floor. By a couple of them where weapons. Graypaw walked over to a messy sleeping mat and Firepaw followed.

"This is my bed." He sat down on it. He patted the carefully made one next to it. "That's yours. Your new clothes are on it."

Firepaw nodded and picked them up. All it was was some moccasins and a breechcloth. He knew that the cat people wore this, but he still felt a little uncomfortable about it.

He glanced back at Graypaw and Sandpaw. Graypaw was still sitting there, but now he was playing with some spears. And Sandpaw was alread in her bed, curled up facing away from them.

Firepaw took the knife from his pocket and quickly changed into his new clothes, tossing his old ones to the side.

He laied down in his bed and pulled the covers around him. He set the pocket knife under his pillow.

Graypaw set the spears down by his mat and said, "'Night Firepaw." And then laied down too, curling up on his side to sleep.

Firepaw sighed and turned over, his hands fingering his special necklace, and quickly he fell asleep.

**That's it. Sorry for the long chapter. They are going to be long in this story. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I kind of got lazy for a while, and now that summer is here I've been busy. Anyways, I'm trying to keep up with my writing again.**

"Hey, Firepaw!" A voice woke Firepaw from his dreams. "Wake up already!"

Firepaw opened his eyes and sat up, looking around, still sleepy. He was having a great dream about hunting a deer in the woods, but as he looked around he didn't care about the dream any more. Today was his first day of training!

"Training begins at sunrise." Graypaw told him, holding his hand out to help Firepaw stand. In his other hand, he held a couple spears. "Sandpaw and Dustpaw are already up. Ravenpaw won't be training with us for another day or two, though. We need to hurry or we'll be late."

Firepaw grabbed his pocket knife in one hand and took Graypaw's with the other and pulled himself up. "Let's go then!" He said and followed his new friend out of the den and out of camp. Together, they ran from camp and up a rock strewn valley. As they climbed the crest of the ravine, Firepaw noticed how good of a day it is. The sun was shining, fat white clouds hung in the sky, and there was a cool breeze in the air.

Excitement built up in Firepaw as he followed Graypaw down a slope and into a sandy hollow. There stood Lionheart and Tigerclaw waiting. They stood together in the middle of the clearing.

"In the future, I expect you two to be on time." Tigerclaw growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be too severe, Tigerclaw." Lionheart told him. "They must be tired after last night." He turned to Firepaw now. "You have not been given a mentor, Firepaw. For now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training."

Firepaw nodded enthusiastically, ready to begin.

"Today," Tigerclaw started. "We will get you your weapon and show you the territory." He turned and walked towards a small shelter off to the side. "Come," He motioned for Firepaw to follow.

Firepaw followed him to the shed and Tigerclaw handed him a bow and arrows. Firepaw looked down at it, feeling it in his hands.

"A normal Clan apprentice would have already known what their weapon is." Lionheart told him. "To become a warrior you must be able to use all weapons and have one or two that they are the best with. We will start with finding your main weapon. Take as much time as you need."

"How will I know if the weapon is for me?" Firepaw asked, weighing the bow in one hand.

"You'll know." Lionheart promised, watching closely.

Firepaw knew that the bow wasn't for him the second he pulled back on the string. It just wasn't right. He shook his head and put it back in it's place. He reached for the short spears. He tested them out. Not bad... But he frowned and out them aside, picking up the next weapon. This one was a club.

He liked this one. He turned back to Lionheart and Tigerclaw, showing them his choice.

"A club?" Lionheart nodded. "Not many choose that."

"Set it aside, you can grab it on our way back to camp." Tigerclaw told him. "And hurry, we want to get back before sun down."

Firepaw nodded and set the club and his pocket knife on the ground before following them from the clearing.

"We will be showing you the edges of the territory." Tigerclaw said. "We hunt and protect what is inside the borders." Then, they ran from the clearing and back into the forest. Firepaw slipped on the sand as he raced to catch up with them.

But as the forest thickened they slowed to a stop. Tigerclaw peered through the bushes at the path ahead of them.

Lionheart whispered to Firepaw, "That is a human path. They like to walk their dogs along here." He sniffed the air with his cat like senses. "Can you hear anything, Firepaw?" He asked.

Firepaw listened closely. Finally, he shook his head and said, "It's all clear."

Tigerclaw nodded and the four walked across the path and to the forest on the other side. Here, the trees were all pine. They grew in long, strait rows. The pine needles felt spongy as he followed the warriors.

He could sense the cat people's unease as they continued. He knew it was from the lack of undergrowth, but Firepaw didn't mind the change much.

"Humans put these trees here." Tigerclaw told him. "They cut them down with their loud monsters every greenleaf. I'm sure you know all about it."

Firepaw nodded, guessing that the trees would later be sold as Christmas trees or are just being used as logging. He took notice of Tigerclaw's word choice. Monsters? Greenleaf? He guessed that machines were monsters, and that greenleaf was summer.

They padded through the forest and Tigerclaw motioned to the side. "The Human's place is over there. But you already know that, don't you? Today, however, we will be going the other way. "

Firepaw ignored that comment and kept walking. After a while they reached another human path. They quickly crossed it into the shelter of the oak trees on the other side. Even though they have their normal forest cover again, they were still uneasy.

"We are approaching Riverclan territory." Graypaw whispered. "Sunningrocks are over there." He pointed at a large mound of smooth gray boulders. Firepaw felt himself get goosebumps and shuddered slightly. This is where Redtail was killed.

Lionheart stopped by a large flat rock. "This is the Thunderclan and Riverclan border. Riverclan rules the hunting grounds beside the great river." He told him. "You can't smell it now, but if you completely join our Clan, then you will gain the senses to tell one Clan's scent from another. For now, you much be very careful not to pass over the border."

"I will." Firepaw promised. He made a mental note to only walk where the cat people do and try to remember the best he can to watch where the borders are.

"We'll follow this boundary, as it leads strait for Fourtrees." Lionheart said and they set off quickly again, with Graypaw and Firepaw jogging behind.

"What is Fourtrees?" Firepaw asked.

"It's where the territories of all the Clans meet." Graypaw answered. "There are four great big oaks there and-"

"Shh!" Tigerclaw said over his shoulder. "Be quiet! Remember that we are by enemy territory."

The two apprentices fell silent, and Firepaw focused on only walking where the warriors did. He didn't want to accidentally cross the border.

They crossed a shallow stream, jumping over easily. By the time they reached Fourtrees, Firepaw was out of breath. He panted, not used to traveling this far so fast. The warriors led them out of the woods and stopped at the top of a bush covered slope. Below, there were four giant oaks, the very tops of them almost reaching all the way up the slope.

"As Graypaw said," Lionheart started. "This is where the four Clans meet every full moon. Windclan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets."

"And Shadowclan is over there, in the darkest part of the forest." Graypaw nodded to the side. "The elders say that the cold north winds blow over them and chill their hearts."

"There's so many Clans." Firepaw commented, trying to remember their names.

"You see now, how prey is so precious." Lionheart said. "Why we must fight to protect what little we have."

"But why?" Firepaw asked. "Why do the Clans fight, when they could work together and share hunting grounds?" He looked at them, confused when a shocked silence met his words.

"That's dangerous thinking, human." Tigerclaw growled.

"Don't be too fierce." Lionheart warned him carefully. "The Clan's ways are new to him." He turned to Firepaw now. "You speak from your heart, young Firepaw. This will make you a stronger warrior one day."

"Or it might make you cave into your human weakness at the worst moment." Tigerclaw added.

"Like I was saying," Lionheart moved on. "The Clans gather under the four oaks in a time of peace. The truce only happends on the night of the full moon, when the moon is at it's fullest."

"Then there should be a meeting soon?" Firepaw asked, thinking back to the night before.

"There is." Lionheart nodded, impressed. "Tonight, in fact. The Gatherings are very important. They alow the four Clans to come together under a truce for one night and share news. But you must understand and alliances can lead to more trouble than they are worth."

"It's our Clan loyalty that makes us strong." Tigerclaw told him. "If you weaken that loyalty, you weaken our chances of survival."

Firepaw nodded, "I understand."

"Come on," Lionheart said, "Let's keep moving." They continued along the ridge of the valley and crossed the stream again. By now, the sun was sinking in the sky as they headed the opposite direction of it.

"We are traveling along the Shadowclan border." Tigerclaw told him. "Keeps your wits about you. There is a fresher scent, which means that there might be a patrol near by."

As Firepaw nodded, he heard a new noise. He looked to the cat people, but they walked on like normal. After another moment, Firepaw recognised the sound as a busy road.

They stopped at the edge of the trees and looked out at the wide black road. Firepaw had been in a car on roads this big, but he had never walked beside one. Cars raced back and forth, the wind from them shaking the branches above Firepaw.

He flinched as car a car went past. He didn't like the bitter smell of the road, but he didn't complain, as the cat people have much better senses than him and effected them more.

"This is the Thunderpath." Graypaw told him. "You humans like to ride in the monster's bellies. But don't worry, the monsters never leave the path. So as long as you stay off it, you should be fine."

"It's time we returned to camp." Lionheart announced. "You've seen all our boundaries. We will skip over Snakerocks though. Let's grab your club and go to camp."

Firepaw felt relieved at the thought of returning to camp. His feet hurt from traveling so far in the unfamiliar shoes he had on. He was tired and hungry, too, by now.

He walked behind Graypaw as they returned to the training hollow. They paused shortly, only for Firepaw and Graypaw to pick up their things. Then they continued to the camp again.

When they arrived, they found food waiting for them. Together, Firepaw and Graypaw chose their share of food and walked to the tree stump outside of their den. They sat next to Dustpaw and Sandpaw, who were already eating.

"Hey there, human." Dustpaw narrowed his eyes. "Enjoy the food we made for you."

"Who knows, you might even catch your own meal some day." Sandpaw sneered, looking up from her food.

"Are you still on hunting duty?" Graypaw asked, trying to sound innocent but failing. "We've been patrolling the bourders. And don't worry, you'll be glad to know that they are safe."

Dustpaw rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the other Clans were just terrified to smell you two coming."

"They didn't _dare_ to show their faces!" Graypaw yelled, accidentally knocking over his food as he leaned forward.

The two other apprentices laughed and Sandpaw told him, "I'll be sure to ask the other Clans tonight at the Gathering."

"You're going to the Gathering?" Firepaw asked, wondering what a Gathering was like. He wanted to ask questions but he kept quiet as Dustpaw spoke.

"Of course." Dustpaw sat up a little straighter. "It's a great honor, you know. But don't feel bad, we'll tell you _all_ about it in the morning."

Graypaw ignored them and began to eat. Firepaw did the same, hungry after the long day of walking. He silently wondered when he was going to his first Gathering.

Bluestar called the cats going to the Gathering to join by the camp entrance. Sandpaw and Dustpaw stood immediately.

"Bye, you two!" Sandpaw called over her shoulder. "Have a nice quiet evening!"

Firepaw stared after them, watching the warriors and elders group together and then leave the camp at Bluestar's signal.

"Have you been to a Gathering?" Firepaw asked, turning back to his meal.

"Not yet." Graypaw chewed loudly. "But it can't be long. Every apprentice goes at some point." They continued their meal. Afterwards they sat outside the den and talked and joked around.

But as the sky grew darker, they pushed their way into the apprentice den. Firepaw set his pocket knife and new club next to his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Rolling onto his right side, he quickly fell asleep.

**If I'm not busy or too lazy, I should be updating my other stories soon. Please review.**


End file.
